Intel
Intel Corporation (Intel) is an American multinational technology company headquartered in Santa Clara, California. Intel is one of the world's largest and highest valued semiconductor chip makers, based on revenue. It is the inventor of the x86 series of microprocessors, the processors found in most personal computers. Intel supplies processors for computer companies such as HP and Dell. Intel Corporation was founded on July 18, 1968. Intel also makes motherboard chipsets, network interface controllers and integrated circuits, flash memory, graphics chips, embedded processors and other devices related to communications and computing. Founded by semiconductor pioneers Robert Noyce and Gordon Moore and widely associated with the executive leadership and vision of Andrew Grove, Intel combines advanced chip design capability with a leading-edge manufacturing capability. Though Intel was originally known primarily to engineers and technologists, its "Intel Inside" advertising campaign of the 1990s made it a household name, along with its Pentium processors. Intel x Haus of Gaga February 15, 2016 :Main article: Grammy Award Ceremony Intel collaborated with Lady Gaga to bring her creative vision to life for an unprecedented, technology-infused GRAMMY Moment – premiering a multiyear partnership between Intel and The Recording Academy. Promotional Campaign Digital Skin An “animated face” was developed for Lady Gaga that enabled her to adorn a number of iconic looks all in a single performance in real time, to mind-blowing effect. Intel’s highest performing processors were used throughout the development of this part of the performance, accurately tracking her facial movements while the “digital makeup” was adapted and displayed onto her instantaneously through a projector powered by a 6th Generation Intel Core processor-based desktop. Intel Facial projection 001.png|3D scan snapshot Intel Facial projection 002.png|3D scan snapshot Intel Facial projection 003.gif Intel Gaga print.jpg Intel Gaga face print 002.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 001.jpg Robotics Gaga’s rose gold piano took on a life of its own as three Intel® Atom™ processor-powered robot arms danced as one to add unexpected motion effects to a traditionally staid and steady instrument. Intel Robotics piano gif 001.gif 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 003.jpg Interactive Video Gaga was given the power to control how she appeared on a large LED wall. Her Intel® Curie™ module-based ring generated the real-time effects as she rotated and animated her wrists and arms, while Intel Xeon processor-based media servers generated the live content. Intel - Bulb ring.jpg|LPE 3D printed ring Intel Interactive Video gif 001.gif Interactive Holograms An innovative combination of her Intel Curie technology-based ring and holographic display materials were used to allow Lady Gaga to generate a beautiful three-dimensional hologram of the music legend. Intel Interactive Hologram 001.jpg Intel Interactive Hologram 002.gif Intel Interactive Video backdrop 001.jpg|Backdrops Intel Interactive Video backdrop 002.jpg Intel Interactive Video backdrop 003.jpg Intel Interactive Video backdrop 004.jpg Intel Interactive Video backdrop 005.jpg Intel Interactive Video backdrop 006.jpg Intel Interactive Video backdrop 007.jpg Intel Interactive Video backdrop 008.jpg Intel Drones x Super Bowl Intel Corporation collaborated with the NFL, Pepsi and Lady Gaga, to create a unique drone light show experience to kick off her performance during the Pepsi Zero Sugar Super Bowl LI Halftime Show. Three hundred Intel Shooting Star drones lit up the sky in a choreographed aerial performance marking the first-ever drone integration during a televised event and a Super Bowl. As Gaga’s performance began, Intel Shooting Star drones created a backdrop of colorful formations in the sky including twinkling stars that transformed into red and blue moving stars, before creating the American Flag for a dramatic finale that brought Lady Gaga to center stage on the field. Additionally, the Intel Shooting Star drones finished out the halftime performance by forming the Pepsi logo in the sky. Intel Drones Super Bowl flag 001.jpg|Flag of the United States Intel Drones Super Bowl Intel logo.jpg|Intel logo Intel Drones Super Bowl Pepsi logo.jpg|Pepsi logo 02-00-17 Mason Poole 032.jpg 02-00-17 Brad Duns 001.jpg Links *Official website Category:Products and endorsement